


Bound by Blood

by JacobPhoenix34



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobPhoenix34/pseuds/JacobPhoenix34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Powers meant for Angel when he came back from hell to be bound to Buffy to allow her blood and soul keep his humanity in. This would be good they thought yes Angel and his Children would be bound to a human and become champions but Things don't always go as planned. Now Andrew lives with the vampires who he has been bonded too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound by Blood

 

Disclaimer I  do not own BTVS or any of the crossovers I may use I also do not own  any of the characters in  the story

 

Andrew watched the ritual being performed, Tucker had the bowl of blood ready, ‘Of course it wasn’t his blood,’ Andrew thought as he rubbed his wrist, ‘It’s my blood, for some reason demons like me better, I’ll never know why but they do.”

As Tucker began the spell the bowl of blood began to boil and steam up.

In the forest a figure stalking through the woods smelled the blood and hungered, he was so hungry because he had been tortured for years and his belly grumbled as this blood smelled so sweet, so delicious and it reeked of innocence and tears, he adored this scent as it touched that bright spot in him, he rushed towards the scent, his mouth watering.

As the naked man burst into the clearing Tucker saw the man’s face, it was ridged and his eyes were golden so he backed off when he realized it was a vampire, he ran off leaving Andrew alone.

Andrew wondered what was going on when the creature started towards him.

The man looked at Andrew and the bowl of blood, he sniffed the warm blood and purred as he gulped it down, it tasted delicious, so sweet, so fresh. The man frowned, the other boy didn’t have the scent but this one had the scent so he must be the source of blood, he leapt towards the boy and buried his fangs into his neck drinking hungrily, he slowed his pace when he realized the boy was dying and the bright spot yelled, ‘Stop, please, he’s going to die!!’

He stopped and lathed the bite mark with his tongue he didn’t want to hurt this kid, he saw the bite mark heal as he held the boy close to him purring then he took the boy to a dark part of the forest and began to watch him.

Andrew woke up the next morning and saw the naked man looking at him and holding out a handful of berries, Andrew looked at the berries as the man held them out, smiling and making an eating motion, Andrew recognized them, they were raspberries that grew around the area and said, “Umm, thank you.”

As he ate the sweet berries the man smiled at Andrew and watched him.

“Umm,” Andrew asked, “Are you a vampire?”

The word vampire seemed familiar to him, he knew he fed on blood and he loved the boy’s slippery blood gushing down his throat but he also knew that it was wrong to love drinking blood.

The man nodded and his face suddenly shifted into his demonic visage, he noticed that Andrew looked afraid and his face shifted back and he moved close to Andrew and nuzzled him gently as Andrew felt woozy and he fell asleep next to the vampire.

That night Andrew woke up feeling better, he then realized the vampire was still holding him, he felt nervous and tried to wriggle free when the man pulled him close and mumbled something incoherent.

A minute later the man woke up and looked confused for a moment, he stared at Andrew and said, in a cracking voice, “Who are you?”

“Umm, Andrew, you, umm, nearly drained me last night.”

“No,” the man said, “You have plenty of blood so you’ll be woozy not dying and I think my name is Angel, I think your blood helped me feel good, better.”

As Angel stood up Andrew giggled and Angel looked puzzled until Andrew pointed at Angel and said, “I can see your, umm, you-know-what.”

Angel looked down and covered himself and mumbled, “Jeez, this is embarrassing!!”

Andrew grabbed Angel’s hand and said, “Let’s go to my home, my dad’s got some stuff in your size I think and some of it’s even cool, at least I think it is,” as he pulled Angel to his house.

When they got to Andrew’s home Andrew pulled Angel in and Angel sniffed the air, the scent hit his nostrils and it was the scent of his new friend and from the other man the acrid scent of dark magic burned his nose but it didn’t come from Andrew.

Andrew got some clothes for him and held them out to Angel and smiled happily as Angel put them on.

Angel looked at Andrew and said, “Thank you Andrew, I’ll see you around.”

As Angel left Andrew shrugged and was going to get something to eat when he heard shuffling about upstairs, he went upstairs and saw his brother smashing some things in his room, looking for Andrew’s small amount of money or something else.

“Tucker?” Andrew asked softly, “What are you doing?”

“Jeez, you’re still alive Andrew!?” Tucker yelled, “Or,” as he thought it over quickly, “Are you still alive? I mean I told mom and dad you were dead, maybe it’s for the best.”

“What!!?” Andrew asked as Tucker suddenly kicked him and continued to hit him, “Tucker!!” Andrew screamed, “Stop!! I’m not a vampire, I’m bleeding, see? Do vampires bleed?”

Angel was halfway down the street when he heard the boy’s yell and he felt the warm spot inside his body yell, ‘Help him, now!!’

As he ran back to the door he walked right in, surprising Tucker, he picked up Andrew, looked at Tucker and said, “Why did you do this?”

“Because,” Tucker mumbled, “I should’ve been an only child but he came along and ruined everything, the only thing that he has is that demons like his blood better and that’s it.”

Angel held Andrew close to him and said, “I’ll take him then if you don’t want him, I’ll keep him forever if need be.”

Tucker nodded, looking disgusted as he walked off, Angel felt a dark voice rise up and say, ‘You should’ve killed him for kicking what belongs to us.’

The boy was alright as it was more of shock rather than serious injury, he thought that the boy couldn’t conceive of that kind of betrayal, not yet at least but he was still unconscious.

Angel tried to remember what happened to him as he walked to a big house, he knew this place but he still couldn’t remember, as he walked to a place he half remembered he wondered vaguely what was drawing him to this place when he heard voices coming from the building, familiar voices but he stayed hidden because he couldn’t risk the boy.

One of the voices was harsh sounding, familiar, it was British, he remembered the word but what did it mean? Another voice that sounded of childish innocence that promised darkness and pain waited just past the innocence, his children? They were his children but why were they here?

Another voice joined them and said, “He’ll be here soon, just for the love of god be patient, you were called when he came back.”

“Whistler?” Angel said to himself, remembering the balance demon that helped him in the past, he walked in While still holding Andrew in his arms as he looked at him.

“Thank god!!” Whistler said, “I know you’re busy with the Slayer but come when you’re called, huh? Wait, who the hell is that you’re holding?”

“Umm,” Angel said, “Andrew, he’s hurt.”

Whistler walked over and checked Andrew and frowned when he saw that there was a bite mark on his neck, Whistler muttered, “Tell me you didn’t do this? By god tell me you didn’t do this rat breath? Tell me now!! Say you had a nice blonde girl, not this boy.”

“I did,” Angel said, “I don’t feel right but I was the one who bit him, I was wild and starving.”

“Of course you didn’t feel right you bastard!!” Whistler said, “You were released from the deepest, most stinking layer of Hell so of course you’d feel a bit off, you were pretty much feral and let me guess, you felt better after supping on this kid’s blood, right?”

Angel frowned and said, “I did feel better a bit better but I only had a pint.”

“A pint!!? Oh freaking incredible,” Whistler yelled, “Thank the Powers that Royally screwed up this time, you just had a miserable pint of this little bastard’s blood.”

Angel growled and his growl was matched by the other vampires in the room.

Whistler sighed and said, “Well fuck me, this was more than unexpected, it sucks both literally and figuratively.”

“Why?” Angel said quietly, “Why does this suck?”

“Heh,” Whistler said, “The Powers didn’t want a champion whose soul could disappear in a moment’s notice so they figured that the slayer, and don’t worry about that you’ll remember her soon enough, not that it matters, but anyways they figured that she’d be the first to find you and you’d be able to surprise her and get a taste of her blood and, when you did, you and your family would be bound to her for eternity, as long as you lived so would she and vice versa.”

Angel frowned and Whistler said, “This boy, his humanity is keeping you all on the straight and narrow, it shields you from the sun and he shall be bound to you, your demons shall give him strength and powers of a vampire so you rat breath and your idiot childer need him to keep sucking air and look at him, he’s been bruised already.”

Before Whistler could continue on his rant the door blew open and two multicolored lights showed up.

Whistler cursed, it was two of the Powers, the Powers looked at him and he cursed even louder as he realized who they were, he mumbled, “Lord Griver and Lord Istionos?”

Griver frowned and said, “When we arranged your release vampire we were hoping that you would be bound with the slayer but we shall make do with this.”

Istinos smiled and said, “His destiny is bound to yours vampire, Angel, forgive me, destiny is never bound in stone, we would of liked you to be bound to the slayer but this works for us I think and perhaps, in a way, this shall be better than we’ve planned.”

Whistler frowned and muttered under his breath when Griver growled, “Demon, you do not get a choice in this now,” he looked fiercely at the demon and said, “Know that Andrew Wells is now under my protection and, unlike your patron, I do care much for those under my protection and vampire, right now this boy cannot fight his way out of a wet paper bag so train him as you train yourself and remember; because of our mistake you are bound together. Now please give him my apologies, I am sorry that this happened to the boy.”

As the powers left Griver yelled, “Whistler come, I shall have someone else be their link to us so you have a new job,” at Whistler’s whimper Griver laughed and said, “Xander Harris, I believe we need to take a more active role in guiding him and you shall be our messenger to him.”

“Wait!!” Whistler yelled, “No, not him, not him!! I’ll play along with this, maybe the geek does have potential no matter how small, we could guide it, right?”

Griver looked at him and said, “As if I’d let you guide anything larger than a housecat. I chose Xander because he won’t listen to you so your idiot guidance will do little to screw up his destiny, oh and you are now forbidden to tell anyone of this new connection.”

Istinos sighed and said, “Angel, I would like to ask you to leave Sunnydale soon, your memories will return eventually and I would ask that Buffy not go through any more pain, she would do better without your specter hanging over her.”

Angel vaguely remembered her and said, “Alright but where should I take Andrew?”

“Ahem,” Spike said, “Sire, you mean where do we take Andrew? And where do we go?”

“I have nothing but complete faith in you,” the power said, “And by the way, Penn will be showing up soon, he’s been called here.”

 

The next day Andrew woke up moaning, he frowned, he wasn’t sure what happened but he was sure his brother wanted him dead and he wondered where he was he was lying on a bed with red silk sheets and thick dark curtains everywhere? He crawled out of bed and heard someone humming, he walked slowly through the hallway and realized that there were manacles on the wall, he didn’t know who saved his life but if he meant to use these manacles tonight then they can leave him out of it.

He saw a woman in a very old looking dress using a frying pan and he winced, she shouldn’t wear loose clothing while she was used the frying pan. She turned around and smiled, “Ooh, naughty boy shouldn’t have been awake, mummy is not finished making your breakfast.”

“Oi, Dru,” a loud British voice called out, “Don’t scare him, if he runs off and croaks we die with him.”

Andrew looked at the two people and the guy with the bleached blonde hair smirked at him and said, “Name’s Spike and that’s Drusilla, she’s mad and by god don’t eat a thing she’s frying in that bleeding frying pan, it’s probably rat or worse.”

As they as talked Andrew frowned, what did that guy mean if he died they would die?

Drusilla smiled and Andrew frowned a bit at her smile as it looked like she was planning on eating him, she walked over and said, “But Spike, I’m his mummy.”

“Yeah,” Spike said, “Mummy, you best tell the poof that his whatever is awake.”

Andrew looked at Spike and said, “What’s a poof?”

Spike smiled and said, “You and I are going to get along just fine, I’ll teach you how to speak good and proper.”

“No, you will not!!” a loud voice echoed throughout the small kitchen, Andrew stared and thought, ‘Hey, it’s that Angel guy.’

Angel frowned most of his memories were back and he knew he couldn’t be around Buffy anymore because he wasn’t good for her and, in her way, she wasn’t good for him, they were like poison to each other.

Andrew mumbled, “I could go home, I think my brother told my parents that I was dead, my mom and dad will be home right now and I could tell them the truth.”

Spike chuckled and said, “I can see that: “mum, dad, I spent the night with a strange man and oh, I’m not dead.’”

“William,” Angel said in a low voice, “Don’t tease him, I doubt he’s ready for your teasing so give him time.”

“Oh god!!” Andrew babbled, “You turned me, didn’t you? And now I need to drink blood!! Wait, Tucker said I need to suck your blood first.”

“Breathe, for the love of god!!” Spike yelled, “If you pass out and crack your head open then we’re all up the creek thanks to the poof’s bosses.”

Andrew stopped and went silent and then said, “Umm, sorry, I thought being turned would either be the suckiest or coolest thing that ever happened to me.”

Spike smiled and said, “Ooh, now I know I like him sire.”

Angel muttered, “Oh for the love of all that is holy Spike, shut up!! He’s nervous not happy because he is bound to us by something the powers did and god knows what’s going to happen now.”

Drusilla walked over, sat Andrew on her knee and began to hum a song, Angel and Spike both looked at her and she said, “He will be a fine part of our family.”

Andrew shuddered, he was in a coma, he must be lying in a hospital somewhere having the weirdest dream ever.

Angel sighed, “Great, she wants to be his mother, this’ll end well.”

Spike nodded and said, “So sire, where to?”

“We’ll wait for Penn to show up and then we’ll find a new home,” Angel sighed, “And for my sake don’t eat any of the high school kids, huh? I mean I think I have money for your blood so just buy it from Willy.”

Spike frowned and said, “Don’t feel like eating a kid or two, after all Drew won’t like it, I think.”

Angel made a face and said, “Just be quiet or maybe I can get some of the old blood from the hospital, they’re throwing it out tonight.”

Andrew made a face but wondered what did blood taste like to a vampire? After all he had never tasted blood before or did he? Oh yeah, when he got a punch to the face, it was like a coppery taste, he understood his new… what would he call them? He began to ponder

Angel looked at Andrew and said, “You should get some sleep m’lad.”

“But,” Andrew said, “I have to go to school, it’s Monday.”

Spike and Angel looked at each other, Angel had told them that his brother probably told people that Andrew was dead which meant it probably got to the Scoobies. ‘But,’ Angel thought, ‘If they saw him in the sunlight then he’d be ignored.’ Angel looked at Andrew and said, “I need you to listen to me Andrew; you really can’t go to school here, we’ll have to find a way to educate you.”

Andrew sighed and Spike suddenly wrapped his arms around Andrew and started to purr contently, it soothed Andrew a bit and Spike said, “Besides, even if we’re immune to that sun it still don’t feel right Drew so you should get used to the thought of sleeping with us all day.”

“You smell like cigarettes,” Andrew giggled, “And it’s Andrew, no one calls me Drew.”

Angel quashed Angelus’s inner voice, the older vampire was incensed by Spike touching what Angelus thought was his and Angel had to smile a bit at Spike’s antics, he and Dru were taking this better than he thought they would, Spike in particular.

Spike led Andrew back to the bedroom, he put Andrew into bed and said, “Don’t worry pet, we’ll be along soon I think,” and walked off.

Soon as Spike came back Angel sighed and said, “So William, are we too attached to Andrew? We need him and he needs us so maybe it doesn’t matter.”

“Oi!!” Spike said, “I’m the big bad so it don’t matter to me if I want to keep the geek around, I’ll still be the big bad. Can’t rightly say I care what other vamps say bout us.”

Angel smiled and said, “Alright because you and I are going to test this sunlight thing in a minute, if it works then we’re going to Andrew’s home and get his stuff, if its still there.”

Spike looked worried as Angel walked towards a drape covered window and suddenly undid the binding rope and let the sun in, Spike jumped back to avoid the sun’s punishing rays but Angel walked into the sun and felt nothing; no pain, nothing sizzling or burning. He pulled Spike in the sun and saw nothing. Angel walked into the sun and moaned as the heat from the sun warmed his body and he smiled inwardly at Spike who was jumping about.

“Oh, this is just neat,” Spike said happily as he jumped around in the sun, allowing it’s warming rays to warm his pale, cold skin.

Andrew watched from the doorway and smiled, it was just the sun but he supposed that if he had lived in total night for god knows how long then he’d have loved the sun on his skin too. As he watched them he almost giggled at the word “frolic” but they were, he suddenly hoped they wouldn’t get baskets and start picking flowers.

Angel sighed and said, “The sun feels so damned good!! But childe, I got to get Andrew’s clothes and things before his bastard brother burns them or something.”

As they left Spike frowned and said, “Why did you let his brother live? I mean you were all feral last night, that’s what the guy said.”

“I don’t rightly know,” Angel frowned, “I mean I wanted to tear him apart and laugh as the blood splattered the walls but when I held Andrew close to me and asked “Why?” He said that he should’ve been an only child.”

Spike shrugged and said, “Eh sire, he sounds loony to me but if you want I’ll gladly tear his brother’s throat out.”

As they walked Angel frowned and said, “We’re going to have to tell him about the bond soon too or he’s going to get suspicious when we take him everywhere with us.”

“Eh,” Spike said, “I think he’ll be fine with it, I mean he’s kinda fine with waking up to vampires but,” Spike added with a waggle of his eyes, “I bet you made sure he was fine with that already.”

Angel suddenly turned around and said, “Spike, Andrew’s very unsure of his sexuality, I mean he giggled when he saw me naked yesterday.”

Spike looked up and said, “You think that’s why he giggled? Because you were naked or was there another reason?”

‘Bastard,’ Angel thought, ‘Eternity with you, Penn and Dru? Gods above and below, Andrew’s starting to be the only bright spot of this little fiasco.’

When they got to Andrew’s house Spike curled his lip and said, “I smell dark magic, someone’s been trying to raise demons there.”

“Andrew smells of magic but it’s not quite dark or light,” Angel frowned, “That smell is from his brother and I’m betting he’s the one, god only knows why he’s raising demons but he uses his brother’s blood as an offering because it smells so damn good,” Angel growled, “It smells of innocence flavoured nicely with joy and happiness, truly the nectar of the gods.”

“You got a bite?” Spike said with mock annoyance, “Oh bloody hell, me and Dru need a bite.”

Angel frowned and said, “Andrew’s not our walking blood bag boy, he’s in a sense family, we can buy our blood and don’t worry, it isn’t going to be pigs blood.”

Spike frowned and said, “No one’s in, are they?”

“Nah,” Angel said, “His brother has school and I assume he’s there right now and his parents? w\Who knows and I don’t care one bit because Andrew’s ours now.”

As Angel went to the door he frowned because it was locked, he shrugged and suddenly kicked the door off it’s hinges and said, “Andrew invited me in last night so I can get in, I’ll just grab his things as I know his scent pretty well.”

“I bet you do,” Spike muttered, “He seems to be your type of boy.”

Angel frowned, “I have a type of boy?”

“Yeah,” Spike said, “Slender and fair haired seems to be agreeable and he listens, which is a rare thing in today’s youth, he’ll be a good for us. Hell, do you think Penn will like him?”

“Penn?” Angel frowned, “I haven’t seen him in years, he’ll like Andrew fine especially since Andrew’s bound to us and even he doesn’t I don’t care.”

As Angel walked into Andrew’s room and smiled, this room was a big boy’s room, he pulled off several posters and shrugged, star wars and little figurines, he began to toss clothes and toys and he saw a few books and grabbed them too, mostly of the same things. Then he frowned, the brother probably had some magic books around so he walked into Tucker’s rooms and sniffed around until he found the source of the dark magic scent: several books, old books and he smiled, time to have a nice crackling bonfire because there was no need to let Tucker cause mischief with them.

Spike saw Angel come out with a large sack of Andrew’s things and said, “Are we bringing everything the boy owns?”

Angel shrugged and said, “Just about, I didn’t want to leave a thing for Tucker to screw with, I doubt he’d use the magic for any good reason.”

The two left Andrew’s home, former home Angel reminded himself, the boy was theirs now and he doesn’t need anything else in Sunnydale.

 

Meanwhile at the mansion Andrew was sitting down while Dru hummed a happy song, she twirled around and said, “Come my poppet, dance with mummy.”

Andrew squeaked a bit as he was pulled into Drusilla’s arms and as they danced he tried to keep up with her but couldn’t, she giggled happily as they sat down and she put a finger to her lips and said, “Poppet, my brother is coming.”

“Brother,” Andrew thought as the door opened up and a man with sandy brown hair and a beard entered the room and stared angrily at them, he yelled, “Okay, where is he Dru? Where is Angelus or Angel or whatever the hell he calls himself? I was having a nice meal when I suddenly felt bad about draining this guy. I felt bad, I felt guilt,” he stared at Andrew and the fear coming from Andrew hit his nostrils, he growled and rushed over at super speed to grab Andrew when Dru shook her head, grabbed his arm and push him away.

Penn shook his head in confusion, was Dru keeping the boy for herself? She usually shared. He was about to say something when they heard the door open and Angel looked at Penn and grabbed him and explained everything, Penn’s eyes narrowed on Andrew who was being soothed by Drusilla who stroked the boy’s blond hair and Angel told him what happened and what was going to happen.

Penn sighed, his damned sire screwed them over, he wondered why wasn’t Dru going insane or Spike for that matter but the new conscience wasn’t working well for him, he watched Angel who looked down and said, “Penn, it wasn’t my choice, trust me, it was a cosmic accident.”

Andrew frowned, he didn’t know what was going and thought it was probably his fault, he always screwed up. He wasn’t sure what was going on but the fact is that his stuff is here and that Angel guy was talking about like they had no choice to stay together.

The new guy looked at him like he was poison and he looked away nervously while the woman smiled and walked over to the new guy and began to talk to him.

Andrew snuck to the room where his stuff was being kept and wondered why was he here? He could’ve run away any time but a small part of him told him that he belonged with the vamps now, it wasn’t like he could go anywhere else because Tucker would have told people that he was turned.

Angel had finally calmed Penn down, he knew his childe wasn’t happy about the state of things, hell neither was he but he’d make the best of it, he looked up and wondered for a moment where was Andrew. He frowned and sniffed out Andrew’s scent.

His eyes widened as he tracked the boy to the bed and sighed as he watched Andrew sleep, he stroked Andrew’s cheek ignoring Angelus’s lusty thoughts, the boy was theirs he agreed on that. He saw a tear forming on Andrew’s right eye he lay next to Andrew and felt surprised when Andrew snuggled next to him, wrapping his arms around Angel’s body and snuggling him, Angel felt a warmth rising up as he managed to prepare himself for bed.

The next morning Andrew woke up, he felt arms around him and he sighed happily as he tried to cuddle, when he looked up to see Angel holding him he paled a bit as he tried to wiggle out of the vampire’s grasp when the vampire tightened his grasp and said, “It’s far too early for you to start Andrew.”

Andrew turned pink as Angel pulled him towards him and gave him a shy smile, Angel sighed, “Andrew, we’re going to leave today but we’re going to have to decide together on where to go.”

“Oh, umm, alright,” Andrew mumbled.

Angel grinned and said, “Good, now do you like being held? I thought you’d be lonely.”

Andrew nodded and said, “Yeah, I do.”

Angel looked at the face on the boy and felt awful because the boy was condemned to life with vampires, he hated himself and Whistler for this. He sighed, this boy was his now and he heard Angelus chomping at the bit to take the boy into their bed, showing images of Andrew under him with those wide innocent eyes burning with lust and need. He told himself inwardly, “No Angelus!”

Penn walked in and glared at Andrew who hid his face in Angelus’s chest.

Angel got up and said, “So Penn, what do you want to do? We’re going to be leaving tonight.”

Penn frowned and said, “I think I’ll be going with you guys.”

“Good,” Angel said, “It’ll be nice to travel together if you don’t do your pope BS.”

“Fine,” Penn said as he regarded Andrew, his mouth watered a bit as the boy looked so delicious, he smelled delicious too and apparently both William and Angelus could feel it but only Angelus fed from him.

Angel stared at Penn and said, “Leave Andrew alone, he is not yours.”

Penn shrugged and said, “I thought we could both have a taste, you got some so William and I should get some of him, not enough to kill him of course or perhaps we could have some fun with him, you obviously did.”

“I didn’t!!” Angel roared angrily, “He’s barely a teenager!!”

“When did that stop you before Angelus?” Penn roared back, “With a prize like this you’d have had on his back, hell we’d have had a good old fashioned orgy.”

Angel felt Andrew start to heave and realized by the scent that Andrew was terrified, he sighed and said, “Penn, Andrew’s going to be with us for a long time and he’s still young, very young, too young for us to start with him.”

Penn’s face was a mixture of disgust and confusion but as he looked at the shivering boy he could see his sire’s point of view, he hated it but he saw that Andrew had no idea what was going on and his eternity with them, he left and Angel purred soothed Andrew with some gentle purrs.

Andrew looked up and mumbled, “Sorry for crying Mr. Angel.”

“It’s alright,” Angel whispered, “We’ll be more quiet next time and I’ll make sure you’re not bothered.”

“Umm, Angel,” Andrew whispered, “What did, umm, Penn mean by orgy?”

Angel almost felt like blushing, he mumbled, “Umm, well Andrew, vampires by our nature are very sexual creatures, I mean I’ve slept with Spike, Penn and Dru and Darla, my sire, quite often and that, umm, doesn’t count the young bucks I’ve courted to my bed or women.”

Andrew looked up wide eyed and confused and Angel muttered inwardly, ‘That look is too damn sexy on the kid’s face.’ He muttered, “Andrew, Penn asked because he wanted to know if he could be with you sexually or him and Spike.”

At the thought of him with the vampires Andrew turned bright red and he giggled softly and said, “Sorry Angel, I, umm, never had anyone feel that way about me.”

‘Oh god!!’ Angel thought, of course the boy had to be a virgin but he kind of felt that he couldn’t smell anyone else on him, the boy probably had never been kissed before and his lips did look way too inviting, he purred until the boy went back to sleep.

He got up gently and walked downstairs and heard Spike and Penn talking while Dru knitted something, he sighed and said, “Penn, the boy isn’t sure about us and besides at the year when we were turned the boy would’ve been married or at least courting by now but we must let him mature before we do anything with him.

Spike sighed and said, “So sire, we should talk about where we’re going to go, I don’t like staying here more than we should.”

Angel nodded and said, “So we should come to an agreement about where we could live.”

Penn frowned and said, “Boston, I think, someplace on the east coast, someplace quiet.”

When Andrew woke up he frowned as he could hear arguing, he quietly walked downstairs and saw the group of vampires getting into a heated argument. He frowned, he wondered what was going on?

Angel looked at Andrew and gestured towards him, Andrew trotted over to Angel’s side and said, “So, umm, are we leaving?”

“Aye, we are Andrew,” Angel said, “But where do you want to live? It is your choice too you know.”

“Umm, I don’t know,” Andrew said, “I got family out east somewhere in Ohio.”

Angel nodded and said, “Ohio might be good Andrew, we’ll look into it.”

“I suppose,” Spike said as he looked at Andrew who was looking at them curiously.

Before they left Angel left a letter and whispered, “Goodbye Buffy, I’ll miss you but this is for the best for both of us and Buffy, be happy.”

As they left in the car Andrew sat in the back seat, sandwiched between Spike and Penn and he giggled, things were a bit weird but totally cool.

Spike saw the young man’s eyes close and he fell asleep and sighed at the scent the boy put out, he smelled way too good, maybe it was part of the bonding ritual that the bloody powers put on them.

Drusilla smiled, she knew her little lamb would be happy where they’d take him, they’d be happy too.

Penn simply wanted to take the boy as Angelus was never big on keeping his pets to himself but he felt odd, this wasn’t a pet he was something else.

Finally, Angel felt himself being wracked with guilt, how could he do this to Andrew? It was instinct but the boy was bound to him and his family forever. He sighed, at least the boy was forgiving of them, he ignored Angelus’s reminding how good the boy’s blood was but he could ignore the whisperings and decided he’d look past it for now.

 

What Fandoms would you like to see in this fic


End file.
